Wraith and the Druid
by Abbaddon02
Summary: Harry Potter run away when he was 5 years old, he thought that he only had the Dursley's for family, How wrong he was!Who is this Wraith and who is this powerful Druid and his friends and what side is he going to choose Light, Dark or neither.


Harry Potter and the Survival of the Most Powerful.

Author Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me!

Chapter One

July, 1985

The silence that normally permitted the number 4 Privet Drive at the witching hour was broken by small shuffling noises and scraping noises of a couple of small metal knives from the kitchen trying to pry open the small cupboard under the stairs, and was successful as the doors lever popped out of the lock and the door creaked open.

The door opened out to reveal a small boy who you could see was under-fed and recently beaten even with the small amount of moonlight that shone through the front door of the house. The small emerald green eyes and the small ears were trying to search or hear for any of the three other occupants of the house as the small boy slowly crept carefully as fast as the boy dared to the front door, soundlessly. He reached the front door in a couple of minutes but what felt like a couple of hours and stashed the small pair of knives away in one of the pockets of the over large jacket that didn't fit his older cousin any more.

He grabbed the back pack from the coat hanger next to front door and made his way back to his cupboard and retrieved the few possessions that he had accumulated over the years, which was not a lot just a couple of his favorite books and a watch and he put them into the back pack and then slung it over his shoulder.

He then crept over to his Uncle's wallet and took all of the money out of it, which was enough for at least a week worth of food, but he had gone at least that with no food for one of his punishments from his 'family'. The boy then made his way over to the front door, undone the lock without any noise and slipped through the tiny gap and made his escape in the darkness, you would of thought that a 6 year old boy would have been scared of going out into the pitch dark, maybe the 'family' did the only good thing for him by getting him past his phobia by locking him up in the cupboard.

He had taken enough abuse and would take it from no one any longer. He would do it a lone as he always had. Walking swiftly down Privet Drive, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared into the beautiful darkness.

It would be a very long time till the people who sent him off found him again and he wouldn't be what they thought he would be.

June, 1996.

The weather shining into the Great Hall from the enchanted ceiling showed that the day was definitely going to be a hot sunny day, which was not a good thing for the students who were taking O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's respectfully for 5th years and 7th years or though one 6th year was taking her History of Magic and Ancient Runes N.E.W.T exams a year earlier, as she was ready to take them as she started 7th year work near the beginning of the year but she got the extra modules and work done after school with her teachers help, this person was Marie Potter and her Ancient Runes Professor was Mrs Potter, her mother Lily and her Dad was an Auror Captain and a very good Auror.

Marie was just sitting down do her History of Magic NEWT tying back her dark red hair into a pony-tail looking around the Great Hall with her emerald green eyes and spotted her 7th year friend Jane Black, the daughter of the ex-convict Sirius Black, who was let free and paid compensation after the arrest of Wormtail. Marie was kinda sad, as her friend would be leaving this year. They're both in Ravenclaw and they both have a couple of friends in Slytherin, the neutral family's but they only meet in private with no-one there that could hurt the Slytherin students but in public they act like they don't personally know each other.

She caught the eyes of Hogwart's own resident Potions Master, Severus Snape, the Death Eater Spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape cast the typical sneer, which meant 'Do Anything and I'll Have You Exspelled' glare that he gave to all of the spawn of Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. Marie could only happily give back a glare that said 'Piss Off'.

Marie couldn't help but think of her family members as she counted the true Marauders as, her family. But that led to the only family member that she didn't have at home, Harry. She couldn't figure out why her Mum and Dad would send away her brother just because the Headmaster said so, again she couldn't fathom why the Headmaster could think that separating twins could ever do anything good as he convinced them to send him to her Aunts house even though Lily Potter expressed that they hate Magic and anyone who can do it. So she could have thought why Harry would have run away from them as she could only imagine what they could have done but the Headmaster couldn't think why he thought that they wouldn't have done that to a member of their own family but he could only think of the protection that the blood wards would provide, "But wouldn't Mum and Dad be able to provide better Blood Wards as parents".

After Sirius was released from Azkaban, he was arrested for the murder of the Wormtail when he found out that Wormtail had tried to betray the Potter's, he wept for hours after he was told the news and nearly tried to attack Dumbledore when he found out but it was the Werewolf that had stopped him by using his werewolf strength to restrain him. After that night the prayers of the Marauder's, their family's and Dumbledore and the Order were all for Harry's safe return.

Not long after Harry had run away he had run into four of the only people that had ever shown love and friendship, the Zabini's


End file.
